The present invention relates in general to remodeler light fixtures or other devices installed in the walls and/or ceilings of buildings having support structures and methods of installing the support structures. More particularly, it relates to simple and reliable remodeler light fixture support structures and methods of installing same in areas having limited, if any, access from above or behind the light fixture. Even more particularly, it relates to light fixture support structures that may be attached without tools and which meet Underwriters Laboratory (UL) standards and building codes. Most particularly, it relates to a template having an adhesive means for properly positioning and sizing an aperture in a planar member and methods of properly positioning and forming an aperture in planar members using the template.
Various methods, systems and apparatuses for installing lighting fixtures or other devices in existing construction, as opposed to new construction, have been developed and practiced by the construction industry. Examples of prior systems and apparatuses for installing lighting fixtures in existing construction in the field of the present invention include those described in patents of the assignee of the present application: U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,084; 5,317,493; 5,222,800; 5,374,812; 5,452,816 and 4,646,212. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,119 is related to the subject matter of the present application. These patents are representative of patents directed to the subject matter of the present application.
The prior art constructions and methods all have disadvantages in that, they have a plurality of parts requiring assembly to the structure often requiring the installer to use tools, including simple hand tools, during installation. Further, with the prior art constructions, installers are unable to separate the mechanical portion from the electrical portion of the installation, often requiring a qualified electrician to perform the entire installation rather than allowing a lesser skilled worker to install the mechanical portion and an electrician to install the electrical portion at a later time. These prior remodelers often comprised multiple unattached components and, thus, there is the possibility that unattached structural components might become separated from the fixture during the installation. When the unattached structural components fall during installation in a ceiling, the installer has to go down the ladder to retrieve the fallen components. Thus, the prior remodelers are more complicated than just a simple unitary part that the installer can hold in one hand while climbing a ladder.
These prior remodeler fixtures and methods are somewhat inadequate when used in xe2x80x9crough-inxe2x80x9d sections which allow contractors to do the mechanical and the electrical work required to finish the installation of a new light fixture in an existing construction. In the installation method typically used in remodeling applications, the trim installation, or the installation of the light fixture itself, is usually accomplished after painting and other mechanical alterations are made in the space. The trim merely finishes the installation of the light fixture.
Another problem with the prior remodelers relates to accurately positioning, sizing and forming the aperture in the planar member for receiving the specific remodeler light fixture support structure. Prior methods and devices for accurately positioning, sizing and forming the aperture for receiving the remodeler lighting fixture support structure included specialized hole cutting tools utilized by high volume installers for each of the 1,100 size, 1,000 size and 2,000 size remodeler light fixture support structures. These hole cutting tools are expensive and were subject to breakdown. Other methods of locating and sizing the aperture included tracing the outer edges of a cardboard template on the planar member and then using a saw to cut along the traced edges. The cardboard template tracing method was used by individuals or tower volume installers unable or unwilling to pay the high price for the specialized hole cutting tools.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved means and methods for positioning and properly sizing an aperture in planar members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved methods, systems and apparatuses for accurately locating and sizing an aperture in a planar surface.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a template having an adhesive means on one side for accurately positioning an aperture in a planar member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a template for marking the position on the surface of a planar member where an aperture is to be cut by adhering to the planar member.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a template once adhered to a planar member for guiding an installer in forming an aperture in the planar member.
In accordance with the present invention, one representative article of manufacture for locating and sizing an aperture to be formed in a planar member, the article comprising: a template having written indicia on one side and an adhesive means on the other side; and a backing member, operatively positioned in contact with the adhesive means, for maintaining the effectiveness of the adhesive means until removal of the backing member from contact with the adhesive means.
In accordance with the present invention, a representative template comprises a thin means having written indicia operatively positioned on one side and an adhesive means operatively positioned on the other side.
In accordance with the present invention, one representative method for forming an aperture in a planar member having an inner and an outer surface, the method comprising the steps of: providing a template including a center aperture, written indicia on one side and an adhesive material on the other side and a backing member; separating the template having the adhesive applied thereto from the backing; positioning a mark placed on the planar member for indicating the center of the position where the aperture is to be cut; positioning the template with the adhesive portion facing the planar member such that the mark shows through the center aperture of the template; and cutting the planar member about the edge of the template.
In accordance with the present invention, one representative method for installing a fixture in a planar member comprising the steps of: determining the location where an aperture is desired to be formed in the planar member; positioning a template having written indicia on one side and an adhesive means on the other side at the location where an aperture is desired to be cut in the planar member; forming an aperture at the point where the fixture is to be installed by cutting around the edge of the template; positioning a fixture support structure having a perimeter and a lip having an inner and an outer surface in the formed aperture; operatively positioning at least two means about the perimeter of the fixture support structure for retaining the fixture support structure in position in the aperture formed in the planar member; positioning the fixture support structure in the aperture; positioning the at least two retaining means contiguous with the inner surface of the planar member; and manipulating the at least two retaining means such that the fixture support structure is maintained in position in the aperture by clamping the planar member between the lip portion of the perimeter member and the retaining means.
Other objectives and advantages of the present application will become apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.